jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Peter Lorre
Peter Lorre (* 26. Juni 1904 als László Loewenstein in Ružomberok, Österreich-Ungarn, heute Slowakei; † 23. März 1964 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler österreichisch-ungarischer Herkunft und profilierter Charakterdarsteller, insbesondere des Horror- und Gangsterfilm-Genres. Kurzbiographie Frühe Jahre & erste Erfolge Lorre wurde am 26. Juni 1904 unter dem Namen László Loewenstein als Sohn jüdischer Eltern in Ružomberok geboren. Obwohl er zunächst in Wien als Bankangestellter arbeitete, entdeckte er 1922 durch sein Mitwirken beim Straßentheater seine Liebe zur Schauspielerei. Im Jahr darauf feierte er sein Bühnendebut und ab 1925 trat er unter dem Künstlernamen Peter Lorre auf. In den folgenden Jahren spielte er Theater in Breslau, Wien, Zürich, Hamburg und Berlin, wo er neben großen Namen wie Hans Moser (*1880, †1964), Marlene Dietrich (*1901, †1992) und Paul Verhoeven (*1901, †1975) [nicht zu verwechseln mit dem niederländischen Regisseur Paul Verhoeven (*1938) Anm.] brillierte. Seinen internationalen Durchbruch hatte er 1931 in der Rolle des Kindermörders Hans Beckert im Kriminalfilm M – Eine Stadt sucht einen Mörder von Fritz Lang (*1890, †1976), der nicht zuletzt dank seiner intensiven Darstellung zum Klassiker avancierte und Platz 6 in der Cahiers du cinéma-Liste der 100 besten Filme aller Zeiten belegt. Karriere in den USA 1933, nach der Machtergreifung der Nationalsozialisten, verließ Lorre Deutschland und übersiedelte, nachdem er in London für die Erstverfilmung von Der Mann der zu viel wusste (The Man Who Knew Too Much) von Alfred Hitchcock (*1899, †1980) vor der Kamera gestanden hatte, in die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Breite Bekanntheit in den USA erlangte Peter Lorre 1937 mit seiner Darstellung des japanischen Roman-Geheimagenten Kentaro Moto in Mr. Moto und die Schmugglerbande (Think Fast, Mr. Moto). Der ungeheure Erfolg des Filmes zog bis 1939 ganze sieben Fortsetzungen nach sich. In den 1940er Jahren etablierte Lorre sich insbesondere in den Genres Kriminal-, Detektiv- und Spionagefilm als Charakterdarsteller im Rollenfach des zwielichtigen, nervösen und undurchsichtigen Typen. An der Seite von Humphrey Bogart (*1899, †1957) spielte er im Noir-Krimi-Klassiker Die Spur des Falken (The Maltese Falcon) von 1941 und im dreifach-Oscarprämierten Casablanca von 1942. Sein Talent für rabenschwarzen Humor bewies er 1944 neben Cary Grant (*1904, †1986) in der Filmadaption der erfolgreichen Bühnen-Krimikomödie Arsen und Spitzenhäubchen (Arsenic and Old Lace) von Joseph Kesselring (*1902, †1967). Finanzielle Probleme, Europa & Rückkehr in die USA [[Datei:Le-chiffre-lorre-1954.png|thumb|left|Peter Lorre als Le Chiffre in Casino Royale, 1954.]] Mit bis zu vier Filmen pro Jahr war Lorre ein vielbeschäftigter und gefragter Schauspieler, war aber dennoch geplagt von ständigen finanziellen Problemen aufgrund seines verschwenderischen Lebensstiles. Hinzu kamen der Konkurs seiner eigenen Produktionsfirma Lorre Incorporated und eine jahrelange Morphinsucht, nachdem ihm das Präparat ursprünglich wegen eines chronischen Gallenblasenleidens ärztlich verordnet worden war. Nach einem klinischen Entzug konnte er seine Sucht zwar überwinden, erholte sich gesundheitlich jedoch nie wieder vollständig von der Wirkung der Droge, hatte mit Bluthochdruck zu kämpfen und nahm wegen einer Drüsenfehlfunktion an die fünfundvierzig Kilogramm Körpergewicht zu. Als Ende der 1940er Jahre die McCarthy-Ära über die Vereinigten Staaten hinwegschwappte, wurde Lorre auf die gefürchtete “''Schwarze Liste''“ gesetzt, nachdem er sich als lautstarker Gegner der regelrechten Hexenjagd auf mögliche Kommunisten in Hollywood hervorgetan hatte, und erhielt in weiterer Folge kaum noch Rollenangebote. Finanziell am Rande des Ruins, kehrte er 1949 nach Europa zurück und drehte 1951 in Hamburg und Heidenau das Noir-Drama Der Verlorene, in dem er die Hauptrolle spielte, am Drehbuch mitwirkte und auch Regie führte. Nachdem die Geschichte eines untergetauchten Nazikriegsverbrechers, der von seinen Schuldgefühlen zerfressen wird, im Nachkriegsdeutschland jedoch keinen großen Anklang fand, verließ er Europa endgültig und kehrte in die USA zurück. 1954 hatte er neben James Mason (*1909, †1984) und Kirk Douglas (*1916) seinen letzten Auftritt in einer großen Hollywood-Produktion in 20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea), nach dem gleichnamigen Science-Fiction-Abenteuer-Roman von Jules Verne (*1828, †1905). Bond, James Bond & Letzte Jahre Im selben Jahr verkörperte Lorre den heimtückischen SMERSH-Agenten Le Chiffre im CBS-Fernsehfilm Casino Royale und gilt somit als erster Schauspieler der Filmgeschichte, der einen Bond-Gegenspieler im 007-Filmkosmos verkörpert hatte. Während Hauptdarsteller Barry Nelson (*1917, †2007) als “amerikanisierter“ James Bond als fehlbesetzt und nicht elegant genug kritisiert wurde, wurde gleichzeitig Peter Lorres Darstellung des maliziösen Schurken äußerst wohlwollend aufgenommen und einstimmig gelobt. In seinen letzten Lebensjahren trat Lorre in einer Reihe von B-Movies auf, wie z.B. in den Roger Corman-Filmen Der grauenvolle Mr. X (Tales of Terror) von 1962 und Der Rabe – Duell der Zauberer (The Raven) oder der Horrorkomödie Ruhe Sanft GmbH (The Comedy of Terrors) von Jaques Tourneur, beide aus dem Jahr 1963. Lorre war insgesamt dreimal verheiratet. Mit seiner dritten Frau, Annemarie Stoldt, war er von 1953 bis zu seinem Tod verheiratet und hatte mit ihr eine Tochter, Catharine Lorre (*1953, †1985). Am 23. März 1964 verstarb Peter Lorre in Los Angeles im Alter von neunundfünfzig Jahren an einem Schlaganfall. Er wurde eingeäschert und auf dem Hollywood Forever Cemetery zur letzten Ruhe gebettet. Wissenswertes * 1956 hatte Lorre neben zahlreichen anderen Schauspielern einen Cameoauftritt im Abenteuerfilm In 80 Tagen um die Welt (Around the World in Eighty Days) mit David Niven (*1910, †1983) in der Hauptrolle. Niven verkörperte 1967 Sir James Bond in der “inoffiziellen“ Bond-Parodie Casino Royale. In dieser trat zudem Film-Legende Orson Welles (*1915, †1985) als Le Chiffre auf. * Peter Lorre und sein Schauspielkollege und Freund, Horrorfilm-Legende Vincent Price (*1911, †1993), besuchten gemeinsam die Bestattung von Dracula-Darsteller Bela Lugosi (*1882, †1956). Als sie den, in seinem vollen Dracula-Kostüm aufgebahrten, Lugosi erblickten, soll Lorre Price zugeflüstert haben: »''Denkst du, wir sollten ihm einen Pfahl durch das Herz treiben, nur für alle Fälle?« (»''Do you think we should drive a stake through his heart just in case?«) Anderen Quellen zufolge stammt der Ausspruch von Vincent Price, der 1964 auf Lorres Beerdigung die Laudatio gehalten hatte. * Lorre sprach mehrere Sprachen fließend – Englisch, Französisch, Deutsch und Ungarisch. * Der US-amerikanische Cartoonist Charles Addams (*1912, †1988), Schöpfer der makaber-witzigen Addams Family, ließ sich für das Erscheinungsbild von Familienvater Gomez von Peter Lorres Gesichtszügen inspirieren. Siehe auch Hauptartikel: le-chiffre-1954.png|Le Chiffre Casino Royale|link=Le Chiffre en:Peter Lorre Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Le Chiffre Darsteller Kategorie:Gegenspieler-Darsteller